Brain Pods
The Brain Pods are the scientists of Planet Z and supporting characters of the television series, Buzz Lightyear of Star Command. The Cybernetic brains, modeled in mobile jars, the Brain Pods serve Emperor Zurg in his evil schemes to take over the universe. The Brain Pods are secondary players in the villains tournaments. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War Welcoming Zurg The unemployed scientists in space, finally meet their real master, as Emperor Zurg shows himself, after his transportation from the CGI Universe to the Animated Universe, although not in the better circumstances, as Zurg bullies his minions, from the start of the war. Untrustfull Bodyguards When Zurg comes in a meeting with the Drej, he rallies on his Brain Pods to keep in charge his tower. However, the evil virus, Thrax, invades Zurg's Tower and knocks out a Brain Pod, before he would sabotage the whole planet's system. Later, Mok Swagger takes control of Zurg's empire, much to Zurg's dismay of losing his home. Reclaiming Planet Z However, Zurg manages to reclaim his planet, from Professor Screweyes, Mok's right hand, as he uses the Unimind, to turn Screweyes' minions against him, who kill the psycopath instantly, as the Brain Pods look horrified. The Battle of Space During the final events of the war, the Drej Queen and her army start a war, against Zurg's forces. When the Drej Queen approaches Planet Z, Zurg orders his Brain Pods to activate his deadliest weapon, a unimind ray that wipes out both the Drej Queen and her army, leaving Zurg victorious. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War - Part Two Disney Villains War Disney Villains War 2 Disney Villains War Reboot The Brain Pods appear in the reboot series in a role similar to the original series, mainly providing scientific research and moral support to Emperor Zurg and forces. Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Disney Vs Marvel Villains War - Part Two Disney Vs Anime Villains War Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Disney Villains Category:Aliens Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Minion Category:Zurg's Empire Category:Emperor Zurg's Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Emperor Zurg's Alliance in TV and Disney Heroes vs. Villains Category:Emperor Zurg's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Emperor Zurg's Alliance in Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Disney Villains War Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Emperor Zurg's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Emperor Zurg's Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Frollo's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Animated vs Video Game Villains War Category:Emperor Zurg's Alliance in Animated vs Video Game Villains War Category:Toy Story / Buzz Lightyear Of Star Command Villains Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Characters Category:TV Show Villains Category:Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:Dr. Doom's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Zurg and Vilgax Alliance from All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Disney Villains War Reboot Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Hades' Alliance in Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Emperor Zurg's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Dan Castellaneta Category:Jeff Bennett Category:Tress MacNeille Category:Frank Welker Category:Free For All Heroes Vs Villains War Tournament Category:Darkseid's and Thanos's Alliance in Free For All Heroes Vs Villains War Tournament Category:"Disney Villains" in Non-Disney Villains Tournament Category:Emperor Zurg's Alliance in Prequel vs Sequel Villains Category:Ryusei Nakao